1. Field of the Invention
Various exemplary embodiments disclosed in the present disclosure relate to an image processing method and an electronic device supporting the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
The distribution and use of various electronic devices, such as smartphones and tablets, are rapidly increasing due to remarkable technological developments. These electronic devices have been developed to converge with what traditionally have been separate devices. For example, the electronic device such as the smartphone now routinely includes a camera, which can capture not only a still image but also a moving image.
The camera included in the electronic device is currently continuously being improved. The camera of the electronic device is gradually becoming a high-end camera, and techniques for processing an image captured by the camera are also being enhanced. For example, the electronic device supports an image processing function for correcting distortions of objects (e.g., human faces) captured by the camera.